Noche de Copas
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Aquel cuerpo me hacía una libre invitación a caer rendido ante el pecado hecho mujer...


**Disclairmer:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Stephanie Meyer. Solo soy creadora de la trama (;**

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA: Si no eres de mente abierta y no te gusta el Lemmon, favor de abandonar este Fic. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño, solo acepto criticas constructivas. nada destructivo. Si decides seguir leyendo es bajo tu responsabilidad<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Personajes: JacobLeah<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Noche de Copas<strong>

* * *

><p><em> Jacob P.O.V<em>

_._

_._

_._

Ambos estábamos ardidos, teníamos dolor por dentro, nuestros corazones estaban destrozados y mutilados en ese momento. Dos personas heridas. Sentimientos encontrados. ¿Qué hacer? Sacar el dolor.

Le había invitado a una disco. Algo estúpido ya que ni ella ni yo congeniábamos, pero henos aquí en la discoteca, entrando en calor, entrando en la llamada "calentura" ambos sabíamos que este juego era peligro, pero lo que ahora importaba era satisfacer nuestras necesidades, curar por un corto tiempo aquel dolor que nos carcomía lentamente.

Bailábamos –o más bien, nos restregábamos- sin descaro, sin pudor, como si no existieran otras personas a nuestro alrededor. Su olor a lilas quemaba en mi nariz. Se sentía bien, aquel olor hacía nublados mis pensamientos y eso, en cierto modo estaba bien, ya que me tenía como idiota, solo actuaba y no pensaba. Su cabello negro como la noche, largo y sedoso como los pétalos de las rosas, estaban pegados en su sudorosa y sexy espalda.

_Dios… ¿Qué hago? _Me preguntaba.

"_Disfruta"_ me decía una voz.

"_Recuerda las consecuencias..."_ me decía otra voz.

Yo no podía dejar de ver la espalda morena de ella, no podía quitar mis ojos de su piel perlada por las gotas de sudor, no podía dejar de ver el vaivén de sus caderas, su cuerpo… todo de ella me estaba trayendo como imán, todo de ella _me invitaba_ a probar, a pensar, a imaginar… a _querer._

"_Al diablo con las consecuencias"_ me dije.

Si, necesita desahogarme, y creo yo que ella estaría igual de dispuesta.

Le llegue por la espalda y me pegue completamente a ella, para que sintiera toda mi anatomía y pudiera ver lo excitado que estaba por su baile erótico. Ella sorprendida al principio volteo a verme y sonrió con sorna. Le sonreí lo más incitador que pude tratando de que ella entendiera la indirecta, ella en respuesta se pego más a mi cuerpo haciéndonos gemir a los dos por necesidad.

-Vamos a otro lugar.- le susurré al oído.- ¿Quieres?

-¿Estamos ansiosos eh?- murmuro divertida

No pude contestarle. Me tomo de la mano y me arrastro fuera del lugar. Curiosamente, el antro estaba en la zona hotelera así que fue sencillo encontrar un lugar en donde ponernos más cómodos. No me di cuenta en que hotel entramos, simplemente que pedía una habitación y fui consciente de tomar las llaves de la habitación número 462. Después, subimos como pudimos al elevador. Ambos traíamos algo de alcohol en el organismo, ella más que yo. El dolor de amores más alcohol era una mala combinación.

"_Peligro"_ me decía aquella voz que podía clasificar como consciencia.

Me gusta el peligro. Me dije. Es momento de arriesgarse y jugar un poco con fuego.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron, ella entro al ataque de mis labios, directo y sin rodeos. Como me gustaba, al sentir sus cálidos y húmedos labios no pude evitar excitarme aun más, sus movimientos eran demandantes, desesperados y cargados con una lujuria increíble. No quise quedarme atrás. Con mis manos tome sus piernas indicándole que enredara sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Lo hizo con mucha rapidez y cuando sentimos el contacto de nuestros cuerpos y de nuestras partes íntimas, ambos gemimos de placer.

Oh, dulce y amado Placer.

Ella besaba con mucho ímpetu mi cuello mientras que yo la recargaba en la pared del frío elevador para poder así tener mejor acceso a su cuerpo de tentación. Sus manos frías se metían dentro de mi camisa, recorriendo, tocando y masajeando mi espalda, mi pecho, mis brazos…. Tentándome.

-Oh… vamos… no temas.- susurraba ella cerca de mi oído haciéndome estremecer.- Solo será una noche de pasión. Solo eso, nada de compromiso Jake.

-Leah…- susurraba mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndola gemir.- ¿Estás segura?

Si ella decía no, estaba dispuesto a parar y a dejar por olvidado el asunto. Aún estaba en mis cinco sentidos y no era dominado por la bestia que dormía en mí. Ella me respondió con un "si" ahogado ya que en ese momento el elevador hizo la parada y ambos tuvimos fricción llevándonos más lejos de la cordura. Como pude, camine con ella enredada en mi cadera, buscando la jodida habitación.

Cuando por fin di con ella, utilice todas mis fuerzas para sostenerla con una sola mano y con la otra abrir la maldita puerta, ella no perdía tiempo, quitándome la corbata y desabotonando uno por uno los botones de mi ahora estorbosa camisa. Una vez adentro, ella se bajo y camino rumbo a la cama, cerré la puerta y le puse el pestillo. Al verla me quede completamente pasmado.

Su hermoso cabello negro, largo y sedoso estaba totalmente alborotado alrededor de ella, sus mejillas morenas estaban teñidas de un leve tono rosado, su respiración era agitada haciendo que sus pechos subieran y bajaran a un ritmo acelerado. Sus ojos cafés completamente dilatados por una cosa: Deseo. Lujuria. Pasión.

Toda ella era hermosa.

¿Por qué la había rechazado mi hermano? ¿Acaso estaba ciego? Leah era una mujer guapa, curvas muy marcadas, piel morena que con los rayos del sol la hacía verse apetecible, ojos color café demasiado hermosos y expresivos y un cabello debo decir que muy cuidado y precioso. Entonces… ¿qué buscaba el idiota de mi hermano?

Claro estaba que no era a ella a quien buscaba.

-¿Piensas verme toda la maldita noche Black?- dijo con cierto deje de impaciencia

-¿Estamos ansiosos?- pregunte yo en tono burlón.

-Cállate y ven aquí.- dijo con su dedo índice

Y como si estuviera bajo un hechizo, camine hacia la cama posándome encima de ella, tratando de que mi peso no la aplastara por completo. La luz de la luna se colaba por las cortinas y la vista que me ofrecía de su rostro y de aquel cuerpo hecho pecado me hacía sentir completamente dichoso. Las voces en mi cabeza seguían en disputa, entre si estaba bien o no que estábamos haciendo un par de conocidos. Con la suficiente fuerza mental las bloqueé y solo me deje llevar por la sensación de placer.

La bese con voracidad, como si en ello la vida se me fuera, y ella correspondió de la misma manera, ansiosa, necesitada. Su vestido me comenzaba a estorbar y de un solo tirón se lo arranque del cuerpo, al darme cuenta de que comenzaba a descontrolarme me asuste un poco. La observe para ver si no le había causado daño, pero al contrario de eso, ella estaba aun más excitada, al comprobar que estaba bien seguí con mi tarea.

-Jake…- Jadeaba.- Ja... Ja… ke…

Con mi mano derecha le quite aquel atractivo sostén negro con encaje para después con la misma poder masajear suavemente su pecho derecho mientras que con mi boca succionaba, lamía y chupaba su otro pecho. Ella comenzaba a delirar por las sensaciones que sentía, con sus manos empujaba más mi cabeza en señal de que necesitaba más contacto, más fuego. En un arranque de desesperación, ella me tomo del cabello y me beso con fuerza. Después sus manos finas y frías se colaron por debajo de mi pantalón de vestir. No pude reprimir el gruñido, sus manos se sentían tan bien dentro de mi ropa tocando, masajeando, frías como una medicina calmando aquella sensación apaciguándola un poco.

-Vamos Jacob… Demuéstrame que tienes para mí.- susurraba la muy maldita en mi oído

-Como guste, señorita.- dije lamiendo desde su cuello hasta el ombligo haciéndola estremecer.

Sus manos seguían haciéndome trabajo manual, mientas yo, con mi boca jugaba con sus pechos mientras que una de mis manos se metían en las pantaletas de ella. Dio un respingo al sentir la mano intrusa, pero me incito a continuar, ambos nos masturbamos un cierto tiempo, haciendo más dolorosas y placenteras las sensaciones. La ropa poco a poco fue haciéndose obsoleta hasta que ambos quedamos desnudos, frente a la luz de la luna. No pude evitar admirar el cuerpo de ella, realmente era bella aquella chica. ¿Por qué nunca me fije en ella?

Porque estaba enamorado de _ella._

Siempre había sido ella, y por más veces que ella me rechazara, yo seguía ahí, como perro faldero a espera de una orden para cumplirla. Hasta que me arte y decidí ponerle fin a esa situación, era por eso que, estaba aquí; en una habitación de hotel, teniendo sexo con una "conocida"

-¡Jake!- su grito desesperado me hizo regresar a la realidad

-Ya voy nena- conteste

Me situé en su entrada, ella esperaba pacientemente. Me daba la impresión de que era su primera vez, ya que, en ese momento se tenso un poco al sentir mi punta. Extrañado la mire directamente a los ojos. Ella me devolvió la mirada. En efecto era su primera vez. ¿Entonces… porque lo hacía conmigo? Quise alejarme, pero ella enredo sus piernas a mí alrededor indicándome que no había marcha atrás.

"_No la lastimaré"_ me dije a mí mismo.

Comencé a entrar con sumo cuidado, sintiendo como su húmeda entrada me comenzaba a cubrir, después sentí que topaba con algo: su barrera. Ella se tenso levemente y me miraba a los ojos, en ellos había un sinfín de emociones. ¿Qué sentía Leah en ese momento? Sin pensarlo dos veces termine de adentrarme en ella.

Ambos gritamos. Pero no de dolor. De placer. Pensé que ella comenzaría a llorar por el intruso en su cuerpo, pero al contrario de eso, sonrió con mucha ternura y con un movimiento de caderas me indico que estaba lista para que continuáramos, me movía con lentitud, en un vaivén de tranquilidad pero cargado de pasión, ella solo cerraba sus ojos y se entregaba a la placera satisfacción que le estaba proporcionado. Y debía de decir que se sentía jodidamente bien- Tan estrecha, tan húmeda y preparada. Solo por mí y para mí. Empezó a jadear fuertemente y a susurrar mi nombre, su voz ronca y cargada de un tono de lujuria hacía que aumentara el ritmo de mis estocadas, haciendo que ese vaivén se fuera a basura siendo reemplazado por estocadas fuertes y desesperadas, tratando de complacer a ambos jugadores y llevándolos al éxtasis de un momento a otro.

Nuestras respiraciones erráticas, los corazones acelerados y aquellos intensos jadeos eran señal de que ambos estábamos próximos al tan amado y deseado orgasmo, sus piernas hacían más presión sobre mi cadera y yo trataba de llegar lo más profundo de su intimidad para así poder fundirnos en uno solo.

-Jake...Jake…yo…- decía entre jadeos

-Leah…- susurré besándola en los labios con ternura.- Vamos, vente para mí.

Unas cuantas estocadas más, y ambos tocamos con las manos la punta del cielo.

-¡Jacob!

-¡Leah!

La mezcla de nuestros nombres fue el punto culminante de tan intensa noche. Ambos nos quedamos así por unos minutos disfrutando al máximo de las sensaciones del orgasmo. La mire a los ojos y su mirada era… ¿dulzura? No supe descifrar bien esa emoción, pero algo que hice sin pensarlo fue besarla en los labios.

Me salí lentamente de su interior, sintiendo como un frío abrazador se apoderaba de todo mi ser, ambos nos quedamos acostados en la cama, entre las sabanas siendo arrastrados hacia los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, me sorprendí al despertar solo. Busque por toda la habitación y no había rastro alguno de Leah. Me sentí un poco decepcionado. Me vestí lentamente sintiendo aun el cuerpo de Leah en mis manos, oliendo su embriagante aroma a lilas. Una vez vestido estaba dispuesto a salir de la habitación, hasta que me encontré con una nota tirada en la entrada de la puerta. La tome y la abrí, era una nota de ella. De Leah.

_Jake:_

_Sé que después de esto, me olvidarás por completo, pero yo no. Quizás te hayas dado cuenta de que fue mi primera vez, si, una mujer tuvo su primera vez con el hombre al que amaba. Desde siempre te eh amado Jacob, solo que tú… nunca pudiste verlo. Tu amor nunca me perteneció, fue por eso que me aproveche de a situación para poder tenerte conmigo aunque sea por una noche de copas._

_La pase muy bien. Espero en un futuro se repita._

_Leah_

Nunca me había imaginado que ella estaba enamorada de mí. Siempre pensé que al que amaba era a mi hermano no a otra persona. Indiscutiblemente había disfrutado de esa noche, y por una vez en mi vida no había pensado en _ella._

Salí de la habitación y sonreí.

-Se volverá a repetir.- susurré

* * *

><p><em>Buenas DíasTardes/Noches/Madrugadas_

_Dependiendo de que hora sea en este momento en que me estas leyendo querido lector. Jeje, como verás me inspire cañón, fue un momento de "lucidez" de escritora. ¿Qué te parece?_

_Por lo que puedo decir, es una nueva manera de hacer Lemmon para mí. Si haz leído mis otros Fic's que tenga Lemmon notarás la diferencia. Y si no, felicidades, es el primer Lemmon mío que lees. Se que es algo extraño que me dirija así a ti querido lector, pero tu opinión para mí es importante, ya que me anima o no a seguir escribiendo._

_¿Un pequeño Review?_

_Solo quiero saber tu opinión. Bueno, espero te haya agradado este Fic, y si es así, ya sabes picale al boton de abajo y déjame un Review. Espero leerte en otro fic._

¡nos leemos!

Andyy'


End file.
